ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Cursed Realm
}} The Cursed Realm was one of the sixteen realms parallel to Ninjago, appearing in the fourth as well as the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. The Cursed Realm appears similar to the normal world, but it is run down and always night. The only way to access it is through a black and blue portal. The cursed portal is not only a location but also the primary antagonist in the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It serves as The Preeminent who’s goals were to curse the sixteen realms. Following The Preeminent's demise, the Cursed Realm was destroyed. History Spellbound After the end of the Serpentine War, Garmadon used the spell to banish Arcturus and four other Anacondrai Generals into the Cursed Realm so they won't be seen or go back into Ninjago to cause any more threats again. The Day of The Dragon Clouse attempted to banish Garmadon to the Cursed Realm with his dark magic, but Garmadon managed to escape. Ironically, Clouse was the one who was sucked into the portal and trapped in the Cursed Realm. The Corridor of Elders Lloyd had to use the spell which opened the Cursed Realm in order to banish the Anacondrai Cultists and his father. At the end of the episode, Morro went through the portal before it fully closed. Kingdom Come The Master Writer (Fenwick) tours the Ninjas around the 16 Realms and the Cursed Realm was one of the visited places. Curse World - Part I Morro opens the Cursed Realm to free the The Preeminent. Curse World - Part II Lloyd was brought into the Cursed Realm, where he reunites with his father while Clouse thinks Chen is seeing things again when Chen saw Lloyd. Lloyd attempts to free his father, but is unable to. Garmadon persuades his son to go and fight for Ninjago, saying that while he'll be gone, he will always be a part of Lloyd. Lloyd takes his father's robes and escapes from the Cursed Realm. As The Preeminent pursues the boat containing the fleeing civilians of Stiix across the Endless Sea, Nya unlocks her True Potential, creating a massive tidal wave that drowns the colossal beast and sends it sinking into the depths of the ocean, resulting in the destruction of the Cursed Realm and the deaths of all its inhabitants. Characters who were banished into the Cursed Realm *Garmadon (deceased) *Anacondrai Cultists **Chen (deceased) **Clouse (deceased) **Zugu (deceased) **Eyezor (deceased) **Kapau (deceased) **Chope (deceased) **Krait (deceased) **Sleven (deceased) *Ghost Warriors (Formerly) **Morro (deceased) **Wrayth( deceased) **Bansha( deceased) **Ghoul Tar (deceased) **Soul Archer (deceased) **Attila (deceased) **Hackler ( deceased) **Ming (deceased) **Spyder (deceased) **Howla (deceased) **Wooo (deceased) **Cowler (deceased) **Cyrus (deceased) **Ghurka (deceased) **Pitch (deceased) **Wail (deceased) **Yokai (deceased) *Anacondrai Generals (Formerly; Released Souls) **Arcturus **Five Unnamed Generals Trivia * Your body will start to decay overtime if you are not freed on time. For instance, the Anacondrai Generals are Ghosts, and Garmadon had his body when he got sent there. * There are many theories about what happened to the Preeminent, Morro, Garmadon, Chen and Clouse. Some say Garmadon, Chen, and Clouse was able to escape the Cursed Realm before it collapsed and some say that The Preeminent is still alive and Morro was able to respawn there. Gallery GarmadonBanished.png|Garmadon going to the Cursed Realm ArcturusLeaves.png|The Anacondrai Generals being banished to the Cursed Realm Chencursedrealms.png Clouseghost.png GarmadonCursed.png Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 Category:Dimensions Category:Locations Category:Darkness Category:Shadow Category:Destruction Category:Destroyed Category:Ghost Warriors